


Lost Girl: After Taste

by w_p



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:37:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_p/pseuds/w_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo needs to get rid of the after taste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Girl: After Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Lost Girl was created by Michelle Lovretta and is Copyright © Canwest Global and Prodigy Pictures.

I'm on a downward spiral. Today I've had the crap beaten out of me and then Dyson was a complete ass about helping me heal.

In the end I told him to take his chi and shove it and I found a stranger to do the trick for me. So while I'm now fighting fit physically, mentally and emotionally I'm shot.

You see the problem is I've gone and fallen in love. No, not with Dyson, which is why he's gone all emo. I'm in love with one Dr Lauren Lewis and it's messing with my heart and my head.

The smart thing would be to go home and try to sleep my blues away, but of course I don't always do what's best for me. Actually it's normal for me to do the wrong thing and try and clean up the mess later. That is how I got the crap beaten out of me earlier, so you know, I'm on top of my game.

So here I am, knocking on Lauren's door at one in the morning. My “feed” from earlier has left an after taste that is making me crazy. I didn't have sex with him, but he had his hands all over me and he tasted like alcohol. 

Of course, I don't need to have sex with people to feed off their chi, which is lucky for me. Since falling for Lauren, I can't stand the idea of being that intimate with anyone else. I know it's unheard of for a succubus, but all I want is her.

I knock again and wait, seeing Lauren is the only thing that will clear my head. When she finally opens the door, my head gets well and truly cleared. Her hair is tousled and she's hastily thrown a bathrobe over what is the tiniest tshirt I've ever seen and a pair of panties.

I have to remind myself to blink as I take in the full glory that is Lauren – holy shit her legs go on forever.

It's when she speaks, with her voice low and full of sleep that I truly come undone, “Bo, is everything alright?”

Before I realise what I'm doing, I've moved forward, picked her up and slammed the door shut behind me. She lets out a surprised yelp, but simply wraps her arms around me. I gently put her down next to the couch, where I pull her down to sit next to me.

She's got that bemused look on her face that she gets and patiently waits for me to tell her what is going on.

I look at her and it all becomes too much. As my tears begin to fall I don't even bother wiping them away.

Lauren doesn't hesitate, she gently pulls me back against the couch, wrapping me in her arms. She holds me while I cry, as my body trembles with each sob.

We sit like that for what feels like hours, me blubbering like an idiot and Lauren whispering words of comfort.

Eventually we move a little so that I can look into her eyes, “I'm sorry, I didn't plan on this.”

She cups my face in her hands and wipes away my tears, “I'm always here, when ever you need.”

The next thing I know, we're kissing. Sweet, tender kisses that make my toes curl. As we pull apart, I have a burning need to tell her. It's not the first time I've said the words, but I need to tell her anyway, “I love you.”

I'm rewarded with the biggest Lauren smile as her eyes sparkle, “I love you too.”

I can't help but gawk at her as I take in her bare legs. She rolls her eyes and stands up, holding out her hand. I eagerly take it and let her lead me to her bedroom.

We undress each other and get comfortable on the bed. I then take great delight in spending the rest of the night exploring Lauren's body. I map every inch of soft, perfect skin with my hands, with my mouth.

When we're together our love is all we need. The Fae, both light and dark fade away into the back ground with everything else. We both hold onto that and use it to get us through the hard times, when the odds against us are stacked high.

The End.


End file.
